


The Valentine's Day Radio Show

by goodlookin



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlookin/pseuds/goodlookin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has a surprise for Dan on their special Valentine's Day show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valentine's Day Radio Show

“Welcome to the Valentine’s Day special with Dan and Phil!” Dan announced, grinning.

Phil smiled at him. “Oh yes; otherwise known as Make Single People Feel Bad Day.”

“Party pooper. Anyways, tonight we’ll be taking more song requests than usual, in order to allow shy people to declare their love. So request a song!”

Both of them stepped away from the mikes. Dan looked over at Phil; he had tangled himself in the headset cords. He bit his lip to keep from laughing, and helped him out. Phil nodded thanks, blushing.

While Phil prepared for the next segment, Dan stood just out of the shot of the cameras and watched. He sighed. _How did I get so lucky?_

The two had officially been together since “Phil is not on fire 4”. Originally, that was supposed to be their official coming-out video, but they had chickened out. Dan regretted that; he hadn’t had another chance to do something more serious like that. He knew their fans deserved to know, the Phan shippers especially, but Phil was hesitant. Dan sighed, smiling to himself. _Phil needs to get a little backbone in this relationship._

Dan went back and the two got ready.

Dan opened his mouth to announce the first song, but the noise that sounded wasn’t his voice. He turned to see his partner’s phone going off. “Phil!”

Phil’s face went red. “I’m sorry!”

“You’re so professional.” He laughed.

Phil looked at it. “It’s my mum.”

“She should know better than to call you during the show.” Dan raised an eyebrow, still chuckling.

Phil shrugged casually, but looked worried. “She would only ever call if it was an emergency or something. I’ll be back in a minute.” He pulled off his headphones and took a few steps, but then ran back to the mike. “Sorry guys!”

He left the room. “Hello?”

Dan’s face was sober now, but went ahead with the show. “Alright, first up is a song dedicated to…”

The first song played. Dan glanced at the door as it ended. _Where the hell could he be?_

“Well, that was lovely! Congratulations to that lucky girl… you know you have to go with him to the dance now.” He scrolled through Twitter. “Guys, the only tweets I’m getting are about Phil’s absence. Calm down, he’s just outside the door. He’s talking to his mum.” Dan chuckled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I’m sure everything is fine. Now, the next song!

“This is a very special request from an anonymous person to… what?” Dan read the message again. “Well, this is to me, apparently. I’m very flattered, anonymous!”

Dan stepped back from the mike. The music started playing, but it was quieter than usual. He shrugged to himself, but then the chorus played right away.

_Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice?_

His eyebrows knit. “What?”

_Who cares baby?_

A tap on his shoulder made him turn around to see Phil, on one knee, holding up a ring and singing along to the song.

_“I think I wanna marry you!”_

Dan’s hand came to his mouth. “Oh my god…”

Phil grinned. Out of the corner of Dan’s eye, someone was adjusting the camera to focus on them. The music faded out, and Phil spoke.

“Daniel Howell, I’ve always known that we were destined to be best friends. You were my first best friend and first boyfriend.” He winked and Dan smirked.

“I fell in love as soon as I set eyes on you. Will you marry me?”

Dan, tearing up and smiling like a fool, pulled him up by the collar and planted a huge kiss on his lips. “Yes.”

Phil’s face lit up and he slipped the small silver band onto Dan’s finger.


End file.
